A Routine Call
by FalseProfit
Summary: What happens when a routine call goes bad? Yeah I suck at summary's but that's basically what happens :) Its centered around Jay and Erin for the most part but the others do play roles in it
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second Fanfiction. So far all of my Fanfictions have been Chicago PD, but lately I've been very obsessed with that show :) **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing everything belongs to it's rightful owner.**

* * *

_Jay's POV_

As soon as I wake up I'm in a great mood. I jump in the shower and quickly get dressed to go to work. When I arrive I smiled and wave hello to Trudy who is at the front desk as usual. She glares back in response, but I just continue to head to the upstairs. I swipe my card and head over to my desk and see that Erin has already arrived "Hey" I smile at Erin. She gives me a smile back "What has you in such a good mood today?" Jay looked at her "I have no id-" he's interrupted by Voight "Erin, Halstead, let's go you have a case" he tells us the address of the crime and we head over.

When we arrived it was at an old abandoned factory "Well this is kinda creepy" I said looking at Erin. "Where's the witness who called in the body?" She asked. I looked around but saw no sign that anyone was in the area. I shrugged "Maybe they're inside waiting , it is raining after all." Erin gave me a hopeful look and we got out of the car.

We headed for a door on the side of the building and we're about to try and unlock it when we heard a scream from inside. I kicked open the door with my gun drawn an headed to the right. Erin headed to the left hoping to cover more ground and find the source of the scream. As I began to walk down a narrow hallway I heard a muffle scream coming from inside one of the rooms, and slowly walked up to the door. I turned the handle and quickly scanned the room for the source of the scream. Only it wasn't a person like we had though it was a tape recorder laying in the middle of the room. I began to register to late that we had been set up, when I heard the click of a gun and the cool touch of the metal against my neck. "Drop your gun." The voice said behind me.

_Erin's POV_

After me and Jay spilt up a quickly cleared my section and started to head back to see if Jay had found anything . As I made my way back a strange sensation came over me, something felt wrong. I shook the feeling off hoping it was nothing. Then I heard a muffled scream coming from inside one of the rooms. I drew my weapon and slowly opened the door. What I found shocked me. Jay was tied up on the floor with a gag in his mouth. I then saw a tape recorder playing the screams of a young girl. Confused I looked back up at Jay "Jay what's-" I was cut off by a sharp pain in the back of my head. The last thing I saw before I lost consciousness was Jay and he was screamingly name.

When I came to I didn't know how much time had passed. I looked around and noticed that Jay was laying unconscious next to me. I tried to move and reach him but my foot stopped me. I looked down at my foot and noticed i was chained to the wall of a cell. Thats when my eyes started to adjust and I realized Jay was in a different cell right next to me . "Jay" I said in a loud whisper "Jay, come on wake up." Just then three man came in and flashed on the lights "Well hello there sleeping beauty, I see your partner here is still sleeping, shall we wake him up?" Said the tallest man who I assumed was the ring leader since he was doing all the talking "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM!" I yelled. "Why what are you gonna do about it?" the ringleader said As he opened to door to Jays cell. At first he lightly tapped Jay on the cheek "wakey wakey" he said with a smile on his face. When Jay did not wake up he punched Jay in the face and he slowly came to.

_Jays POV_

After I saw Erin drop to the floor I started to scream her name, but my voice was muffled by the guy the guy had out on me. The guy stepped over Erin's body after knocking her unconscious and walked over to me "Now it's time for you to take a nap too" he said as he took out a syringe . I struggles to get away but in the end the man had pinned me down. I kept struggling though even when I felt the needle enter my neck and slowly start to feel it spread throughout my body. In a few seconds I gave in and my head dropped to the floor.

Someone had just punched me in the face. I opened my eyes to find my attacker and ready to attack, when everything came flooding back to me. The man who had knocked out Erin with his gum was standing over me. "Good you're awake" he said I tire to lunge for him but now I was handcuffed to a metal like in a cell. I looked around me looking for Erin he noticed that and said "Don't worry your friends right behind you." I turned behind me a sure enough there was Erin. "Okay well enough of that" the gunslinger said he unlocked my handcuffs and roughly yanked my to the floor. I heard Erin gasp. Gunslinger, the name I have to the guy who hit Erin, started to ouch me repetitively in my face and stomach. Two other guys who I had not realize had been there before started to kick me in the stomach when Gunslinger was done with me. I could hear Erin yelling for me telling them to stop but it all seemed so distant as I began to lose consciousness for the second time that day.

_Antonio's POV_

A few hours after Voight had given Erin and Jay they're case they still hadn't come back. I began to feel a little uneasy they should've been back by now. I turn to look over at Olinski and Ruzek "Hey have either of you heard from Erin or Jay since this morning?" Both of them looked at each other then slowly shook their heads "No now that I think about I haven't" Ruzek said. "Something's not right" I said standing up from my desk. I walked into Voights office "Hey do you know where Erin and Jay are?" Voight looked up from his computer "Yeah I sent them on a case. Someone found a body in an abandoned factory." "I know but that was hours ago, don't you think we should've heard something from them by now?" I asked concern evident in my voice. "Give them two more hours, I'm sure they can handle themselves." Bought responded.

Two hours had passed and still no one had heard from either Erin or Jay. Voight came out of his office and looked at my "Alright come one. You're right we need to go check this out." I grabbed my coat and set out with Voight to the factory were he had sent Erin and Jay after a 911 call.

When we arrived at the factory we began a search of a the rooms. Erin and Jays car had been parked out front when we arrived. I turned to the right a thoroughly checked each room for any sign of Erin or Jay. When I came to one room I saw a little amount of blood on the floor and scuffs in the dust on the floor, like there had been a struggle. "VOIGHT" I yelled "I FOUND SOMETHING" Voight was there in a matter of seconds "Nothing good it looks like" Voight said as he looked into the room.

_Voight's POV_

How could I have let something like this happen. When Antonio called me over I knew something was wrong. If I hadn't been caught up with those rotten Internal Affairs maybe I would have been more observant and listened to Antonio the first time he had insisted something was wrong. "Let's call it in" I said. Antonio spoke into the microphone "We have a possible 207 at 128 Factory Street" I looked over at Antonio "Where gonna find them." I said "We need to"

_Erin's POV_

I watched helplessly as Jay was beaten to unconsciousness. All I could do was scream out his name and beg for them to stop.

I hoped and prayed that the others had noticed our disappearance and where out there looking for us at this very moment.

**Alright so there you have it the first chapter of "A Routine Call" I hope you guys enjoyed it and I would love to hear your suggestions. **

**Thank you guys so much for reading :)**

**~ FalseProfit **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter :) **

**Disclaimer: See Chapter One**

* * *

_Voight's POV_

48. That's how much hours have passed since two of my team have gone missing. 48.

We've yet to get and communication with the people who have taken Erin and Halstead. Jin took the blood we found down to forensics, we're still waiting on a match to see if we can ID them. I hope to god one of them was able to make their captors bleed, so then maybe we could have some type of lead as to where they might be. I turn to see Jin walk up the stairs. "So do we have a match yet on the blood we found at the scene?" I asked. Jin shook his head, "No not yet, sir. We should have it in soon" I nodded my head, but soon wasn't soon enough. When I find out who did this there will be hell to pay. No one will be able to stand in my way.

"Antonio," I say signaling Antonio to come next to me. "Yeah?" He asked "Did we find anything at all at the crime scene that could help us?" Antonio nodded "Actually yes I think I may have found something" he paused "Well..." I egged him on. "We found an empty syringe near the room the struggle took place in. " "Have we identified what was in it yet?" I asked. "No not yet we're working on it though, sir" "Good" I said and headed back into my office. A few minutes later Jin knocked on my door way "Please tell me you have some good news." Jin looked down and shook his head "I'm afraid not, the blood we tested belong to... Erin, sir. I'm very sorry. The good news is there wasn't that much, so we don't think that she is bleeding to death." I looked at Jin "Yeah that's great news" I said sarcastically back to him "Dismissed"

_Erin's POV_

It felt like hours went by before Jay finally woke up. "Jay? Jay are you awake?" I asked he life's his head up from the floor with a grunted "Yeah I'm fine." We sat in silence for a whole not knowing what to say I one another. It was Jay who spoke up first "God, I'm so damn hungry" I hadn't realized it before but now I did feel the need to eat a nice big dinner with the of my team. "I'm sure they'll bring us food soon, I mean it doesn't look like they want us dead just yet." I said back to him. Jay groaned and rubbed his head. "Are you sure you're okay man?" Jay looked over at me and said "Yes, Erin I'm fine please don't worry about me" Just then the ringleader walked into the door "Ahh hello there" he said with a smile. I dreamed of ripping that smile right off his face. "What?" I asked him. "No need to get so testy with me miss" he said. I glared at him long and hard even though that achieved nothing. "I'm here to set up a bargain for Voight and your crew" he continued "What kind of bargain?" Jay interrupted "Why I'm glad you asked" he said with a smile. "You see I'm going to give them a choice" he chuckled to himself for a moment. "Either you," he gestured at Jay "or you" he looked at me.

Jay looked over at me I knew exactly what he was thinking. He was gonna do his best to make sure it's him that stays behind with these freaks. The ringleader reached into his pocket and took out a cellphone.

_Jays POV_

Gunslinger took out a cellphone and handed it to him. Confused I slowly put the phone to my ear and listen while it rang. On around the 3rd ring a voice I'd never thought I'd be happy to hear spoke.

"Voight?" I cautiously asked "Jay is that you? Where are you? Are you with Erin? I'm coming to get you right now." Voight began firing questions like a mad dog. "Voight wait." Gunslinger passed him a paper and mouthed 'Read this off'. I looked down at the paper an began "We want to make a deal. 5 million dollars by two days." I gulped my voice shaking ever so slightly as he spoke these words to Voight. "5 million dollars in two days," he repeated "and you can choose between me or Erin" Gunslinger grabbed the phone away from me and shut it before Voight even had the chance to respond.

I knew there was no way Voight would be able to live if didn't pick Erin, nut I'm okay with that because I don't think I would be able to live with myself knowing Erin would be stuck here. Gunslinger walked back over to me and patted me on the head i flinched and back away "Good boy" he said before exited the room once again.

After what seemed like a few hours the door opened again, but this time it was one of the other man. He brought with him food. I was so happy I would eat almost anything right now. When he handed us our portions I figured out it was oatmeal. I ate all of it in less than a minute, while Erin had barley even began hers.

i looked up at Erin, "So when do you think Voights gonna come busting in here to save us?" Erin looked up and smiled "Knowing Voight i would think very soon" The man then came over and took our dishes and left us alone again. Which honestly had had absolutely no complaint about that. I looked over and see that Erin is crying "Hey you doing okay?" I ask her concern showing in my voice. "Jay, what if they can only get one out-" "That's not gonna happen, we have some of the best people in Chicago looking for us." I smiled and tried to encourage her.

Then I noticed a sharp little piece of what looked like the cage on the ground. I slowly mad my way over to it, my body was still pretty sore from the beating, when I finally got to it I looked up at Erin "I think I have and idea" I smiled

_Antonio's POV_

It had been roughly a day since they first heard from Jay. Jin had tried to track the cell phone but, but the signal had a jammer on it. I was more hung up on the fact that he was making us pick between the two. How on earth were we supposed to do that? My guess was Voight wasn't going to pick, he was gonna get both back no matter what. That was one good thing about having a cop like Voight.

"Voight what are we gonna do ? You are supposed to make the deal tonight." I said to him . Voight looked up at me were gonna have to make a decision. Hopefully the other one can hold off until we arrive." I was pretty sure then who Voight was going to leave behind. "So you're just going to leave Halstead behind?! You're not even going to try and save both of them?" I asked with disgust evident in my voice. Voight shook his head "Im going to do everything in my goddamn power to get these two back to us!" Voight yelled at me. With that I left his office, we had less then 12 hours until the came in.

_Jay's POV_

I waited for a while with the pick hidden under my leg. The next time one of them came in here to my cell I would stab them with this and get out of the cage and help unlock Erin's. I ended up waiting a while, but finally one of the men entered. With him he was carrying a cup of water. I waited until my cage door was unlocked and he got close enough before I whipped the pick out and stuck it in his neck. Before he had the chance to scream out I held his mouth shut. When he eventually fell unconscious, for death or pain, I'm not sure, I grabbed the keys and started to unlock Erin's cell. My key was half way in the hole when I heard the door opening behind me "Hey what's taking you so lo-" the other man notice a body on the ground and looked stunned for a second. I took this opportunity to tackle him to the ground. I started to beat the living crap out of him. "JAY!" Erin said trying to warn me but it was to late by te time I was able to turn around I has a knife lodged into my stomach. I looked up to see Gunslinger standing over me holding the knife in his hand. He didn't take his eyes off my own while he slid it out. I fell to the floor unable to stand on my own. My vision was becoming blurry and I had no idea what was happening around me. Then I felt my body being lifted up and carried back into the cell.

_Erin's POV_

I tried tried to warn Jay but I had been too late. The Ringleader man carried Jay back into his cell and left. When the door opened again the third man came and bandaged up Jay. "Can'to have you guys dyin us " he said before leaving me alone with a hurt Jay. "Don't worry Jay were gonna find a way out."

Hours had passed and nothing happened, no one came in to see how we were doing. About an hour ago Jay had regained consciousness but was still kind of out of it. The next time the door opened the Ringleader walked in. I stared up at him not saying a word. He came right up next to my cell door and pointed to the phone. "It's decision time" he said as he dialed Voights number into his phone.

_Voight's POV_

I was in the middle of talking to my unit about the case when my phone rang. My faces dropped when I saw what number it was. The rest of the team mus. Have noticed that change in atmosphere , because they were all up on there feet staring at me. With a sigh I answered the phone "Hello?"

* * *

**Thank you guys so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it :) the next chapter should be up soon as in the next day or two. **

**~FalseProfit**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's Chapter 3, hope you guys enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter One**

* * *

_Voight's POV_

Before I picked up the phone a million things were running through my head. I wanted so badly to pick Erin, but how would she feel knowing that I just left Halstead? Would she forgive me? Would she know that I couldn't leave her there to rot? I picked up the phone

"Hello?" I asked my voice shaking ever so slightly.

On the other end of the phone I heard movement, the my heart jumped a little when the next thing I hear is Erin's voice on the other end of the phone.

"Hey Voight," her voice sounds like she'd been through hell. "You're on speaker phone, he wants to discuss the trade." I nodded knowing they couldn't see him, I was just unable to choke up a response.

"You need to make a decision in the next two minutes Voight" The man said on the other side of the phone. "I know" I snapped at him.

"Oh did you" he said then I heard flesh pounding on flesh and I heard Erin let out a soft whimper "Hey don't you goddamn touch her!" I screamed into the phone. "Voight please you have to pick Jay, he's in worse condition then I am. He needs a hospital-" she was cut off by what sounded like a kicked to the stomach I heard in the background the man say "Shut up, bitch" before returning to the line. "Well what's it gonna be?"

I thought for another second. If I picked Jay I could get him help, but then I would not have my Erin back and probably would never see her again. If I picked Erin I would have the person that I care about the most, only Jay would probably die in there. I picked the phone back up to my ear "Ok I've made my decision."

Around me everyone stared in silence as they impatiently waited for me to answer.

_Erin's POV_

The man smiled as he clicked end on the his. "Well, Well I guess it's your lucky day sweet pea." He said. My head fell and quickly looked over to Jay how had passed out sometime during the phone call. I started cry how could Voight do this to me? How could he just let Jay die?

"Stand up," the man said I did. I was moving in a zombie-like manner. "Walk over to the door, turn around and place your hands behind your back." I did, he slid cuffs through the bars and handcuffed my hands. Then he opened the door and led me out of my cell. Right as he was about to open the other door leading me out of the room where Jay was still laying unconscious, I kicked him as hard as I could grabbed his keys, but I was weak and it only made him stumble but that was enough for me I ran over to Jays cell I shoved the lays into his ce door. Before I even had time to turn the key the man charged into me pinning me up against Jays cell door. "JAY!" I called out, I screamed his name the rest of the way out of the room tears rolling down my cheeks.

A few minutes later I was escorted to a car blindfolded and shoved in a trunk. I knew exactly were we were going. So I began to count the seconds, 5 seconds pass we turn left, out of the driveway I assume. 7 minutes pass we turn right and go from the dirt road to a paved road. We travel on this road for around 20 minutes before veering off on to what sounds like a highway. We're on this road for 40 minutes more or less I almost began to lose count of the passing seconds. After minutes after minutes pass, turning left and right we finally slow to a stop. I hear voices out side a door close and footsteps get closer before stoping at the trunk. It opens and the blindfold is roughly yanked off of me and I'm blinded by the sudden light.

It takes me eyes a second to adjust. When I look up I see Voight standing in front of me holding two brief cases. I knew it was the money, what I didn't know was where he got it and frankly I didn't care. Voight went to the middle of the field and placed the briefcases down on the ground. They shoved me forward, a gun pointed at my head grabbed the briefcase and used me as a shield back to their car. I was starting to think they were just going to take the money and leave with me but then they got in their car and sped away.

I ran toward Voight and hugged him and started crying. "Come on kid let's get of here"

When we got in the car I turned to Voight "I think I know where they are keeping him, I think I know where Jay is. As we were driving I kept track of how many turns we made and how long we stayed on each road." Voight looked at me "Good detective work, we'll go back to the station and get a team on it. Here," he said handing me a note pad and a pen "Write it down here before you forget them" I took the pad and pen and began to write.

"Voight we should go now! What if he can't last another night" I yelled. Voight looked at me "Listen if we go down there now unprepared we might me walking into a death trap." I looked up at him then turned to look out te widow. The rest of the ride was silent.

We arrived at the station a half hour after we stopped talking. When I got in I was greeted by everyone. I began to cry once again but then I ran over to Jin "Jin I need you to get a sketch artist I can describe what these man looked like, I also think I can lead us back to where we were taken." In less then a half hour I had described the men and they we're put on a watch list. Then Voight got a team and they were about to head out to did Jay when I stopped them.

"WAIT! I need to come with yo-" I was cut off by Voight "No" he said and nothing else. "Please I know exactly how to get to the room he's in. We could be in and out in two minutes." Voight considered it for a minute "Find, but you're staying by my side the entire time." I nodded and jumped into the car.

_Jay's POV_

I was in and out of consciousness for I don't know how long, but the last time I woke up Erin was gone. "Erin!" I yelled but it only came to a loins whisper my voice was hoarse, probably from not drinking much water. I scanned the room looking for anything that would help me get out of here. I found nothing in my cell that could help. Then I looked over at Erin's cell where she now no longer was. That's when I saw sharp metal thing laying on the floor between mine and Erin's cell. My best guess was that she left it there for me before they took her away or for all I knew killed her. At that thought my heart dropped and so did I few tears, I couldnt afford to think like that though. I slowly began to make my way over to the object, it would have been so much harder if I hadn't had all this adrenaline pumping through me determined to find Erin.

I grabbed the object and slowly I began to raise to my feet, but I was so damn weak I kelt falling right back down. I heard the door open while I was halfway up. It surprised me and I dropped my took to the ground. Hopefully the man wouldn't see it. The man came in and looked at me trying to get up, he laughed.

"Aww how cute" he said before opening my door. I kept glancing over at Erin's cell and he much have noticed because he looked at me and said "Must suck knowing you're not cared about in you're unit. In fact when we made the deal I told him that if they give me an extra two hundred they could have you. You wanna know what they said," he waited a minute "They said no, all they cared about was getting Erin home" I looked down at the ground and shook my head "You don't believe me ?" He questioned "Well ok suit yourself" with that he shoved me to the ground.

I stumbled to the ground, and my head hit hard off the floor. My vision started to get all blurry and become black. He kicked me in the stomach a few times before stopping he looked toward the way of the door and yelled something. I couldn't hear what he said or who he was talking too. All I know is that he started to panic, the gunslinger showed up and helped the other man carry me to a hidden room underneath the floor. The gunslinger stayed there with me while the other man went up. Slowly I began to be able to here again. The man came back down and turned to gunslinger "Theres a man here looking for his missing daughter and wanted to come in an ask us a few questions"

Gunslinger looked up at him "what did you say? Why did you come back down here?" he asked in a harsh whisper

"I didn't answer the door Gina did" the man said. Gina? I thought they had a forth person in on all of this?

"Go back upstairs with her" Gunslinger said. The man nodded and when back up. After a few minutes it seemed that there had been nothing going on then, I heard gunshots. Gunslinger shot up and held my mouth shut "Make one noise and I'll blow you're brains out" I nodded and with that he left my gaged and handcuffed

_Antonio's POV_

I was going to pose as a man who's son went missing. We really couldn't think of anything else as to why someone would be knocking on your door this late at night. When we got about two miles from where Erin thought the house was we shut off our headlights. There were four houses in this section so I would have to go to all of them. I was wearing a camera on my shirt hidden in a button so Erin would be able to identify if she recognized anyone. After the first two houses with nothing I began to feel very nervous, what if we couldn't find him?

I walked to the next house and pounded on the door. A girl answered "Hello?" She asked

"Hey look I'm sorry to be banging in your door this late at night but I really need your help. My daughter didn't come home from school today and I called the cops but theres a time limit with these things you know?" I asked making my voice shake and making myself on the verge of tears. "Do you ind if I come in?" The girl looked unsure for a moment before holding the door open. I walked through the threshold. She led me to the couch "Would you like something to drink?" I nodded "A water would be great." she nodded and left the room.

In my ear piece Erin was talking "i don't think there was ever a girl but maybe she just never came down" I decided that I would play it out and see what happen. The girl came back but this time she was with a man. Thats when Erin started to flip out "That's the man! That man stabbed Jay!" she yelled into the ear piece.

She handed me the water and was about to sit down when there was another knock on the door.

_Ruzek's POV_

As soon as those words came out of Erin's mouth I shot up and out of the car. I went to the door and knocked, a few seconds later the same lady came to the door.

"Hello?" She asked "Hi I was wondering," I said then i whipped out my gun "Freeze, put your hands above your head and slowly move to the wall." she cooperated and I cuffed her

"HONEY, who's at the door?" the man yelled. I looked at her and shook my head telling her not to answer. Slowly with the gun pointed to her head I led her into the room. There I saw the man with Antonio who was pointing the gun at the mans head.

"Where's Jay" Antonio asked the man shook his head "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Like hell you don't" i said . The man then lunged over to the table picked up a gun and started shooting. Antonio shot him in the leg and we we're able to put him in custody.

"Wheres the other guy?" Erin wondered out loud. Just at that moment I hear footsteps running down in the basement . At this point Olinsky was in here helping us so I took off running down stairs. When I got there there was no one in sight, however there was a small window, big enough for a grown man to fit through, and it was open. "One got away" I said looking at the window.

I heard a groan coming from underneath the floor. I kept listening and it became louder. That's when I found a latch and pulled it open.

* * *

**Well there you have it chapter 3 I hope you guys enjoyed it and thank you all so much for reviewing, following an favoriting this story :) **

**~FalseProfit**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter One**

* * *

_Jay's POV_

After he left, I began to feel very tired. I heard a ton of commotion above me, but soon it all began to sound like it was 100 miles away. I sat in the dark, unable to move my body and try and find a way out. That's when out of no where a bright light hit my eyes. I squinted, but then all of a sudden I felt all the blood rush from my head and I began to feel light headed. I felt my eyes roll back in my head, and then I felt nothing.

_Ruzek's POV_

I yanked the latch up with all my force. When I finally got it open I was greeted with a terrifying sight. Jay was laying down in the little room beneath the floor. He was covered in blood from a wound that looked like it was coming from his stomach. He was so pale that for a minute the thought he might be dead.

"Guys, I've got him, call an ambulance. It's pretty bad." I said into my radio.

I hopped down in there next to him. Afraid that if I moved him, even slightly, I would make his condition worse. Within minutes almost the entire Intelligence officers we're surrounding me and Jay. Erin was the first, she looked down at Jay with sad eyes. She looked as though she was trying to hold back tears.

I took a closer look at him, and thats when I noticed a pool of blood forming around his head. I looked up at the rest of my team. "Guys I think he might have so head trauma." I said. That's when he started to convulse. I tried my best to hold him down so that he won't hurt himself even more. "Guys! Where's that ambulance" I yelled.

"They just got here they're coming down the stairs now." Antonio said trying to keep his cool. The EMT's arrived just as Jay finished convulsing. They lifted him up on a board and carefully lead him back upstairs, onto the ambulance.

After he was loaded onto the ambulance, we all jumped in our cars and sped after the ambulance to the hospital.

_Erin's POV_

As soon as the words 'Guys, I've think I got him' came out of Ruzeks mouth and to my radio I shot out of the car. Voight pit up a weak protest, still concerned probably that the other guy might still be here. However Voighg followed after me and soon everyone was surrounding Jay. I looked down at him, he looked horrible. The stab that he had taken to the stomach had not been cleaned since the one man came down. Now the bandage was soaked through and through. I noticed he looked deathly pale and that's when all of a sudden he started convulsing. Ruzek did his best to hold him down until the paramedics came in and took him, but by that time he had already stop. As soon as we saw he was safety loaded onto the ambulance by Shay and Dawson, we immediately jumped in our cars and followed it all the way to the hospital.

When we got there we were told to wait in the waiting room, while the doctors did they're thing in surgery. Almost two hours had past and we hadn't heard a thing. Some people like, Burgess and Atwater, began to doze off. After a few more minutes the doctor came out. At first I wasn't sure it was for is but then he turned and looked around "Family of Jay Halstead?" The doctor asked looking around. We all shot up at once. "Right here" multiple of us said at the same time.

"I have some very goof news," the doctor said, my heart filled with joy "He's going to survive. However it will take a few weeks until he's fully back on his feet and able to work in the field again." We nodded just wanted to be able to see Jay.

"Do you think we could go visit him?" I asked the doctor. The doctor looked at me and smiled "Sure go ahead, but only two at a time. He will be in and out of consciousness for a bit. If you guy would like to read the full medical report its on the folder on his door." The doctor said "Now if you excuse me I have another surgey to prep for."

The first people that went into visit him were me and Voight. Now that he was all cleaned up I could see all the bruises littered through his body. I looked away for a second before forcing myself to look back. He was unconscious right now so me and Voight jist sat silently by his bed, hoping he would wake up soon.

_Jay's POV_

I could only make some images out as I slowly came in and out of conscious. There was this annoying beeping sound that wouldn't go away and it was driving me insane. I tried to open my eyes but my body wouldn't allow it. Soon enough however the beeping sounds become louder and louder until I couldn't take it anymore I went to cover my ears but I couldnt move my arms. Immediately I began to freak out, I felt like I was choking on my own breaths. Thats when my arms finally moved and I started to claw at my throat unaware of anything going on around me. My eyes shot open as i looked for a way to survive.

Thats when all of a sudden I could breath again. "Hey, Hey, you're safe. You're at the hosptial." I heard a girls voice say. I looked up and met her eyes. "Wh-.. What happened?" I studdered my heart still racing a little bit. The nurse looked at me and smiled "I'll go get you're friends and have them explain everything."

I rested my head back down on the pillow of my hospital bed. A few minutes later I was greeted with fimiliar faces. Erin and Voight stood at the foot of my bed. Erin looked like she was about to cry, while Voight tried to look as emotionless as possible, I could've swore I saw a flash of relief in his eyes.

They caught me up on everything that had happened. Thats when Voights face got pale. "Listen, one guy got away." He said. I felt my heart skip a beat, I was confused. This couldn't be right, he must've heard him wrong. "What?" I asked the fear evident in my voice.

Voight looked at me with a sad expression "One was able to escape, but we have a protective detail at the door 24/7." Voight tried to reassure me, I admitted it did make me feel a little safer but my much.

_Ruzek's POV _

We were all waiting in the waiting room except for Jin who had left to go ID the man and women we caught at the house. I played some random apps on my phoen trying to pass the time, waiting for me and Olinskys turn to go in and see Jay.

My phone started ringing and Jins face popped up. "Hello?" I asked into the phone. On the other end I could hear Jin moving around "Hey I ID the two we brought in." He said "That's great I said what's their story?" I asked

"Well ones name is Gina Burke. Her husband is the other guy we brought in, Mark." Jin said. "There record is pretty clean, only a few speeding ticket. However it seems that they were both laid off of there jon about 4 months ago, maybe it has something to do with why they wanted all that money." Jin suggested. I nodded "Alright man keep me posted. I said into the phone. "Will do" Jin replied.

_Jay's POV_

Ruzek came in and informed us on what Jin had just told him. Erin and Voight left with everyone else after a few hours and went to go check out Gina and Mark. After the left I was all alone with only a guard on the other side of the door to protect me.

it was around Nine when I started to drift off into a mug needed sleep. I don't know how much time had passed since I had drifted off but when I woke up, It didn't seem like much. That's when I saw a figure standing in the bathroom doorway. "Hello?" I asked the figure. It stepped out into the light, it was Gunslinger. My chest started to tighten I think I was having a panic attack. "Hello there" he said smiling at me, walking closer. I squeezed my eyes shut trying not to look at him. When I opened my eyes again he was gone. I looked around the room searching for any sign of Gunslinger but I found none. I didn't want to go back to sleep so I turned on the channel and watched some reality show about singing.

Before I even knew it I was back asleep.

The next morning I woke in a cool sweat, when Erin came in and shook me awake. "Morning sleepy head" she said handing me a cup of coffee. "Morning" I said back to her. Her face immediately got serious, "Look Jay, we identified the ringleader behind all of this. His name is Kyle Philips. He met Gina and Mark after they came looking for ways to make money after getting laid off from their jobs."

"Do you have any leads as to where he may be now?" I asked hoping she would tell me that they already have him in custody. The answer was the opposite however. "No not yet Jay, I'm sorry" I looked down at my lap "Nah, it's fine" I said trying to not seem as terrified as I felt.

_Kyle's POV _

I watched from the window if the building next to the hospital, as Jay and Erin talked. Erin was no concern for me it was Jay that I wanted. I hadn't gotten to finish all my fun when I was interrupted. I would wait until the perfect moment, and only then will I be able to finish my fun

* * *

**Alright guys thank you for Reviewing, it really means a lot to see what you guys think of my stories :) The next chapter should be coming soon **

**~FalseProfit**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys sorry for the wait, but it's here now!**

**Also on my profile I've added a little section for my stories. I mainly just says when I should have the next chapters up by, but I thought you guys might like that. Anyway here is chapter 5!**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter One**

* * *

Three Weeks Later

_Jays POV_

I hadn't heard anything on Gunslinger, which we've now identified as Kyle Philips. It has been three weeks with out so much as a glimpse of where he could be. However, even though we hadn't heard from him in weeks, I still see him everywhere. I feel like I'm going crazy. I see him at crime scenes, in the office, at my house, everywhere I go I see his face. I try to act normal and pretend like everything's okay, but holding it in sometimes seems like a worse idea. They told me I should go see someone, but there's no way I'm going to see a shrink. Erin did though, she seems to be doing a lot better now too, I'm just not the type of guy you will dish everything out to a complete stranger.

I drove to District 21 and hopped out of the car. I made my way into the station and up the stairs to my desk. I was the first person here so I decided to rest my eyes for a bit more, that was a mistake. I fell asleep and I had a nightmare again, I've been havin them every night but no one knows about them. This time I dreamed of them craving up my body and hanging me from the ceiling defenseless. They beat me and starved me. The dream ended with them slitting my throat and leaving me to choke on my own blood.

_Erin's POV _

Me, Okinsky, Ruzek, Voight, and Antonio all arrived at work at the same time. We chatted for a bit before heading upstairs. When we got up there Jay was already up there, sleeping. We all looked at each other ad smiled, we were gonna play a little prank on him until we realized that he was starting to get real fidgety. Then a of a sudden he screamed and started to hold his neck, he sounded like he was choking. We all ran over to him. "Jay! Hey wake up!" Olinsky yelled at him and shook him. He woke with a start almost jumping out of his chair. His breathing was heavy, then he looked around the room and saw all of us standing around him staring at him. "So, um, what's are case for today?" Jay asked completely ignoring everyone's looks of concerns.

Voight cleared his throat, "A bank robbing was just called in" Jay jumped up ready to leave this awkward situation behind them. I followed behind him and we headed to his car. The whole way there, there was uncomfortable silence between us. When we arrived the door that had been made of glass was completely shattered. Carefully we all stepped inside, doing the best we could to avoid stepping on it. Bodies were littered on the floor, the ones who had survived we're sitting in the ambulance getting checked out. Antonio and Ruzek headed to the back and see if they had gotten into the vault.

Jay and I walked over to one of the witnesses sitting in the back of the ambulance. After a few minutes of interviewing her we only got a little bit of information: They appeared to be white males and they were pretty tall.

"Hey! You guys are gonna wanna see this!" Antonik yelled from the back. My whole team moved over to where Ruzek and Antonio had been looking. As we walking inside the vault, I stopped dead in my tracks. I looked over at Jay, but I couldn't read him he just looked stone cold.

_Ruzek's POV_

When we arrived at the scene, me and Antonio headed to the back to see how much they had stolen. Unfortunately, the man with the code had been killed, so we had to find a new way in. Antonio began to ask around to see if anyone else had a combination and after a little but he found it. I punched in the numbers and slowly opened the door. To are surprise all the money was still in there. I looked over at Antonio, but he was staring at something else. I followed his eyes and there written on the wall in red paint, or at least I hoped, was: Are fun's not over yet Jay.

Antonio ran out and yelled for the rest of the team to come. Jay was the last one to enter, but when he did his face when stiff. Within the next few seconds he was out the door, and heading to his car. No one followed, we all just stood their for a minute before Voight broke up the silence and told us all to get back to work.

Jay's POV

I quickly walked out of the vault an made my way to the car. I don't know really how safe it was to be by myself right now but I just wanted to be alone. I headed to my apartment. When I got there millions of things we're running through my head. Was I actually seeing him, was it not just in my mind?

When I got home I took a long hot shower. By the time that was done I went to my room I laid down on my bed and rested my eyes. Eventually I fell asleep.

I woke up to a knocking on my door. I sluggishly got up from my bed and dragged myself over to the front door. I opened it up expecting it to be Erin checking up on me, but when I opened the door there was no one there. However the knocking was still going on. I peered out into the hallway to see if it was for one of my neighbors, but no one was there.

I shut my door and the knocking became harsher and more threatening. I pulled out my gun and slowly walked around my apartment as I drew closer to my hallway closet the knocking seemed to become louder. I slowly opened the closet with my gun trained on it.

Inside the closet was a man wearing a creepy ass mask, that was ear but had facial features on it. He was smiling and he cocked his head to the side. At first I was confused, but then I felt the presence of another man who tackled me to the ground. He got on my back so I slammed myself against the wall. The other man came at me but I kicked him in his balls before he could get any closer. The guy on my back was able to slam me down on my coffee table splittering it into pieces. I was dazed for a minute but it was too long because the man began to kick me repetitively. After a while I lost consciousness.

When I woke up I was still on my floor but the two men where gone. In front of my on the wall were the words:

Sweet Dreams

I punched my fist against the wall, my body was aching. I looked around my apartment and everything was a mess, I did my best to pick up but I felt so weak I had to stop. I heard a ringing from my phone and I had to dig through the pieces of the table to find it. It was Erin.

"Hello?" I asked

"Hey, you coming into work today it's already 8:30?" Erin asked me as I looked over at the clock.

"Oh, um yeah I was just, getting ready I over slept." Jay said pulling on his clothes, "I'll be there in a few." After I hung up with Erin I looked myself over, making sure no bruises were noticeable. I needed to tell someone, but not Erin she would be way to worried. I decided I would tell Ruzek hopefully he would be able to help me. With that I headed to the district.

* * *

**Ok that's the end of chapter 5 I hope you enjoyed it :) **

**Sorry for taking so long to update, I've just been really busy. I should be updating on a more regular basis now. I'm going to try and update this story every week. **

**Like I said before also on my profile you can see when each of my stories will be updated :)**

**~FalseProfit**


End file.
